PokéSmash
PokéSmash known in Japan as Pocket Monsters Smashers is a spin-off fighting game that came with Super Smash Bros IV on the first 5 days of release for free. The game itself after the 5 days were up can be bought in the Nintendo eShop as DLC content or the 3DS one too. Opening Movie The sky shows a large stadium with various unevolved Pokémon spectating. A Gengar and a Nidoking fight for a bit until Gengar manages to throw a direct shadow ball at Nidoking. In which he faints and Gengar won but before he could take the medal, he was blasted by a solarbeam from Venusaur and then many Pokémom come to the stadium (basically, Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur, Snorlax, Raichu and Mewtwo) and start brawling. The movie then shows clips of gameplay from story mode and brawl mode. The movie switches again to the brawlers until they notice a shine nearby, Mewtwo apparently caught a Smash Ball and prepared to do his final smash. The movie ends here with the PokéSmash logo. Characters PokéSmash contains a whopping 152 playable characters to play as. All are divided into teams. Being the Water Types, Fire Types, Grass Types etc. Playable Characters Check out the page here. Collectibles PokéSmash, like SSBB, contains a wide array of collectibles. Music, trophies, stickers and coins. Music or better said CDs can be found randomly in the brawl and will disappear quickly if not collected. They can be collected to unlock music from the Pokémon games to add to the music list. Stickers serve the same purpose as they did in the last game. Trophies can be collected randomly in the match by breaking crates, party balls, barrels or by Celebi. Coins appear in Classic Mode and in Brawl Mode. In Classic Mode, they'll award you with coins that you can use to gain new things in the pinball machine in the unlockables mode. While in Brawl Mode, a setting enables you to fight with coins. The fight is essentially the same as Brawl's one. Playable Stages Stages from many Pokémon games can played in along with some returning ones from Brawl. Default *Pokémon Stadium *Magma Crater *Spear Pillar *Misty's Gym *Brock's Gym *Cerulean Cave *Lavender Tower *Poké Floats (Melee) *Bell Tower Unlockable *N's Castle (win 5 matches with Zoroark) *Lt. Surge's Gym (Win 20 matches with any Electric Type) *Sabrina's Gym (Win 20 matches with any Psychic Type) *Kanto League (Win 10 matches) *Dragonspiral Tower (Win 20 matches with any Dragon Type) *Underwater (Win 5 matches with Octillery) *Hoenn Region (win 30 matches with any Hoenn Pokémon) *Mt. Silver (Win 10 matches with either Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Raichu or Snorlax) *Icefall Cave (win 5 matches with Delibird) *Sinnoh Fairies (Find a trophy of Azelf, Uxie and Mesprit) *Route 21 (X/Y) (Find a Yveltal and Xerneas trophy) *Old Chateau (Win 10 matches with Honchkrow) *Typing World (Find the Battle & Get! Pokémon Typing DS - Boss Battle' track) *Treasure Town (Win 5 matches with either Exploud, Sunflora, Toxicroak, Kecleon or Crawdaunt) *Pokémon Pinball (Win 50 matches) *PokéPark (Win 100 matches) *Orre (win 10 matches with Umbreon) *Distortion World (find a Giratina Altered and Origin form trophies) *Lumiose City (win 25 matches with Heliolisk) *Pokémon Village (find a Fletchling, Furfrou, Espurr and Snorlax trophy) Development The game was first leaked in a press conference in a screenshot of new games. One of the game's showed a logo of the game. Satoru then mentioned the game in the same press conference and only revealed that only fully-evolved Pokémon are participating. In one of the picture leaked, a fight between Charizard, Veunsaur, Blastoise and Raichu in Spear Pillar was seen. After that photo, no more information was seen until the day of release. Reception The game received positive reviews mostly saying of the gameplay and being the bonus package for an already good fighting game. The game's story mode was praised for being different for each type and showing different amounts of emotion too. Although like Super Smash Bros IV, some critized the changes on gameplay from Brawl to IV much like many did when Brawl was released. Gallery Trivia *The fight in the beginning with Gengar and Nidoking is a reference to the first Pokémon opening where a Gengar fought a Nidorino. *When a player selects a character with the WiiRemote, their in-game cry will sound depending on the Pokémon. Category:PokéSmash Category:Game Ideas